VF-0S Phoenix
The VF-0 Phoenix is the main mecha in the OVA Macross Zero. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Northrop Grumman/Bellcom VF-0 Phoenix variable fighter was an advanced prototype for the VF-1 Valkyrie which served as a flight test unit and later in 2008 as a front-line fighter, before the Valkyrie's mass production in November 2008. According to the fictional Macross continuity, the fighter was developed with overtechnology obtained from the massive alien space ship that crashed on Earth in the year 1999. In most respects, the VF-0 resembled the VF-1, although its legs were longer because the EGF-127 conventional turbofan engines used by the fighter were larger and bulkier than the VF-1's FF-2001 thermonuclear engines/ Numerous fine details also differ, such as head designs. The VF-0D's wings are very different, replacing the variable sweep wings with a canard-delta configuration; although this would perform well, it would ultimately not be adopted for the production series VF-1. The VF-0's maximum speed is Mach 2.74 at 11,000 m (36,000 ft) above sea level altitude, using variable intake slats to slow the inrushing air to subsonic velocity, rather than a single variable intake ramp. Because it uses conventional turbofan engines and not thermonuclear turbines like the later VF-1, the VF-0 is not a true spacecraft (although it can operate for short periods of time underwater).The VF-0's armament was virtually identical to the VF-1's (although the VF-1S's laser armament was bumped up from two to four barrels), but slightly older in design: A 35mm gun pod (GPU-9) in place of the VF-1's 55mm GU-11, and AIM-200 AMRAAM IIs (a development of the AIM-120 AMRAAM) air to air missiles in place of the VF-1's AMM-1s. Several VF-0s, under the command of Roy Focker, were deployed from the aircraft carrier Asuka II (CVN-99). Many were destroyed in combat in the South Pacific against Anti-U.N. forces piloting SV-51 variable fighters in early 2008. The VF-0 was succeeded in service by the VF-1 Valkyrie in late 2008/early 2009. After Space War I, the idea of an atmospheric-use variable fighter would be resurrected years later to provide an inexpensive combat mecha for various planetary defense forces with the VF-3000 "Star Crusader" and the VF-5000 "Star Mirage". Armaments Weapons vary from variant to variant *Howard GU-9 35mm gun pod : Standard weapon, can fire 550 rounds of ammunition and the capability to load AHEAD rounds. *Mauler ROV-20 anti-aircraft laser cannon *Raytheon Bifors AIM-130A medium-range air-to-air missile x 12 *Raytheon Erlikon GH-30B micro-missile x 24 Special Equipment & Features The VF-0 Valkyrie is the first ever variable fighter. Fighter Mode N/a GERWALK Mode N/a Battroid Mode N/a History N/a Variants VF-0A Standard version comes with single head lasers. VF-0B Two seater variant of the VF-0A. VF-0C Conceptual prototype, fixed delta wing with canards. VF-0D Conceptual prototype, two seats with fixed delta wing and canards with, appears to have been the primary experimental fighter - possessing delta rather than variable geometry wings, it is a fully combat-operational two-seat fighter. The VF-0D recalls the Sukhoi Su-33 in its configuration—a canard delta. This is a useful feature for student pilots, in case of an overstressed engine flame-out the fighter will still be generally controllable on its aerodynamic surfaces alone. VF-0S Version for flight commanders with twin head lasers. Image Gallery N/a Notes & Trivia Trivia N/a Background Mechanical designer Shoji Kawamori says he initially planned the main vehicle of Macross Zero to be closer in lineage to conventional fighters such as the F-14 Tomcat. He later opted for the finalized VF-0 design which was closer to later variable fighters in the Macross setting (aside from the relatively conventional engines). A variant of the F-14 Tomcat, the F-14 Kai (a reference to the F-4EJ Kai Phantom II, the Japanese upgrade of the second most-produced Western jet fighter) also appears in the beginning of Macross Zero, in order to give viewers a chance to compare designs, and to understand the design limitations of 'simple' combat jets in comparison with far more advanced variable jet-fighter mecha. The F-14KAI variant has been retrofitted with overtechnology avionics and new radar systems, as well as GE F110-GE-400 afterburning turbofans (although it does retain the cockpit scheme of the original F-14A/B). Category:Macross Zero Category:Variable Fighters Category:Mecha and Vehicles featured in Macross Zero